


Hold on to your heart

by hardestofhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardestofhearts/pseuds/hardestofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t make the words come out of your mouth. You can’t breathe, you can’t move, you’re barely holding yourself together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on to your heart

You can’t make the words come out of your mouth. You can’t breathe, you can’t move, you’re barely holding yourself together.

Your mind is a prison the words you want – have – to say can’t escape. You want to shout everything you feel but you can’t and the bitter taste in your mouth can’t be escaped. You want to say how much he means to you, you want to get to know him, get him to know you.

You want to love him – it’s possible you already do – and make him love you but you can’t escape yourself and your fears. 

You make a fool of yourself for him and nobody knows because you hide it so well they all think you can barely tolerate him. In a way that’s true because it pains you to be near him, you can barely stand it. But at the same time you can’t stay away, you need him like you need air. 

You don’t want to need anybody. You were already fooled once and your heart almost broke, you don’t think your heart could bear it if it happened again. 

You won’t tell him even if it breaks you. Sometime you wish you would, if only for the chance to hold him in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. Inspired by "Hardest of hearts" by Florence + The Machine. Sorry if there are any mistakes but English isn't my first language.


End file.
